


In Which We Properly Sort Water Into It's Hogwart's House, and other Such Things

by Ceewelsh, Elle_dubs (avril_o), gingermaggiereads (gingermaggie), Jet_pods (Jetainia), oakleaf, Ravin, sunlightsymphony, TheLordOfLaMancha



Category: Water - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Medical, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Audio Format: Streaming, Crack Treated Seriously, Headcanon, Notfic, Other, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Tentacles, This is weird, but also crack treated like crack, i can't believe i almost forgot the tentacles, i still don't think this is what they intended, oral!notfic, the mods said follow wherever our chaotic hearts desired, voiceteam made me do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:54:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24310150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceewelsh/pseuds/Ceewelsh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/avril_o/pseuds/Elle_dubs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingermaggie/pseuds/gingermaggiereads, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetainia/pseuds/Jet_pods, https://archiveofourown.org/users/oakleaf/pseuds/oakleaf, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlightsymphony/pseuds/sunlightsymphony, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordOfLaMancha/pseuds/TheLordOfLaMancha
Summary: This is an oral!notfic discussing our headcanons (and establishing canon?) for a fandom that I think we ALL should be a part of. We discuss the different canon pronunciations, how water feel about fish, what the antis argument will be about, and to culminate it all, we sort Water into its Hogwarts house. Don't miss it!
Relationships: Moon/Sun, Water/Fire, water/desert, water/earth/wind/fire, water/rock, water/undersea volcano
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7
Collections: Voice Team 2020: Orange Team, Voiceteam 2020





	In Which We Properly Sort Water Into It's Hogwart's House, and other Such Things

This is an Oral!Notfic discussing the Water Fandom. Some content ... may not be appropriate for work.

  
The panel consists of:  
*Elle_dubs  
*TheLordofLaMancha  
*Jet_Pods  
*CeeWelsh  
*Gingermaggiereads  
*Sunlightsymphony  
*Ravin  
*Oakleaf

**Author's Note:**

> This Oral!Notfic as made for the Voiceteam 2020 Pitch And Pod... where you are supposed to introduce people to new fandoms. We decided to MAKE a new fandom. Expect to see more Water-Fandom from us in the coming weeks. Voice Team Orange You Glad I Shared This Braincell <3
> 
> Intro / outro music is "Lost Shoe" by Blue Dot Sessions.  
> Water sound effects are from zapsplat.com.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Constant Affection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24314068) by [Elle_dubs (avril_o)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avril_o/pseuds/Elle_dubs)
  * [The Water Cycle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24343987) by [Ceewelsh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceewelsh/pseuds/Ceewelsh)
  * [An Ode to Water](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24261049) by [Ravin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin)
  * [The Influences of Ourselves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24362041) by [Jet_pods (Jetainia)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetainia/pseuds/Jet_pods)
  * [Relationship Goals](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24362119) by [Jet_pods (Jetainia)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetainia/pseuds/Jet_pods)
  * [In plain sight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24398671) by [Ravin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin)
  * [Sinking Ships](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24401998) by [Jet_pods (Jetainia)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetainia/pseuds/Jet_pods)
  * [First Meetings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24402121) by [Jet_pods (Jetainia)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetainia/pseuds/Jet_pods)




End file.
